


I'll Be Your Fantasy

by KZOMBI3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deep throat, F/M, It Happened in a Dream, Kinda, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZOMBI3/pseuds/KZOMBI3
Summary: Reader fantasizes about deep throat Mattsun
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	I'll Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for trying to continue writing this via mobile and not on PC like I should have… this is attempt #2 to get this up and posted CORRECTLY  
> Day 01 deep throat Mattsun baby. It gets a tad confusing bc a lot pf it is reader fantasizing about Mattsun…  
> everyone is 18+ ENJOY

_**Hey, left my notebook at your place - swingin by to grab it** _

Had you enough sense to check your phone, you’d have caught the text sent from Mattsun. He was just there and his scent was everywhere. Not to mention the asshole was just teasing you like crazy. Funny to think you would have gotten some actually studying done seeing as how there was a pretty serious mid-term around the corner. Unfortunately, nothing spectacular took place. He was called away to join Makki at the bar a block from his apartment. _More like go pick him up._ So, you were left in your apartment, soaked at the thought of everything he claimed he would do to you. Music playing in the background as your breath hitches followed by breathy moans. Laying on your back, pillows have long since been pushed off the bed, propped on an arm with your legs completely spread, faced towards your bedroom door. A minor set back if you were to think about it for too long. But you weren’t. You were just so hell bent on reaching your edge that nothing was going to stop this. So you thought.

One hand working your breasts, twisting, pulling and pinching while the other was preoccupied, gripped around the object as you slide it between your folds only to pull back out and repeat the pattern. Rocking your hips to the motion. Slow and steady at first - but then hot and needy soon after. It’d been awhile, if you were being completely honest and having one of your best friends - _i.e. Mattsun_ \- tease and torment you about how pretty you’d look on your knees kinda sorta pushed you over the edge. But it did make for some delicious material. Biting your lip and releasing a long, winded sigh, you removed the object of desire; grinning at the size with blacked out eyes. Changing the position and bringing the silicon to your lips.

Tongue circling the head before you open wide and take it down your throat. You hum as you blow the silicon toy, imagining it belonged to the former Seijou member. Mind playing his words over and over made your thighs slick with want and you couldn’t help but to try and please him. Images of you on your knees, face growing hot as his cock stands erect just within tongue’s reach. Looking up into his monotonous features, though they were twisted in lust and want and need. He holds himself in his large hands, almost as if putting himself on display. Head glistening with precum that you can’t help but lean forward to lick away. **_“Issei…”_** you whimper out around the dildo as you’re lost in the fantasy. One hand pistoning the object deeper and deeper down your throat while the other is nimbly working the inside of your slick cunt. Pinching and flicking at your clit you jolt every now and again forcing the object a little deeper each time. Fingers deftly stroke as you think about his sculpted thighs, the ones he never let get out of shape, even in uni. How they would perfectly frame his throbbing member. You wondered if it would be hot to the touch, hot enough to burn. He already ran warm, bodily temperature wise - you imagined his cock would be no different. At the thought you shuddered almost closing your legs out of instinct, but ended up forcing them open further.

He would gently card his hand through your hair as he brought your face closer. Expression softening before asking permission. _Very un-Mattsun_ , you chastised yourself. But fuck it, this was your fantasy. You can have any kind of Mattsun you wanted. And if you wanted him to ask first before face fucking you into pure bliss, then by gods you were gonna have it. You hum again as you continue to give a blowjob, having slowed down to just sucking on the head, building up the climax of the vision. If anyone were to walk in on you at this very moment would have thought you were sucking real dick by the way your face contorted into pure ecstasy. And to you, _shiiit,_ you couldn’t really tell yourself that you were blowing your favorite dildo. You were just so wrapped up in your mind and the idea that one of your closest friends was about to ram his cock down your throat. A loud moan this time erupted, catching a not so innocent bystander off guard.

 ** _Mattsukawa Issei_** had a key to your apartment. Of course he did. Said he was going to be on his way. Found himself standing in the doorway to your room, watching you deep throat a dildo, rutting into the air and calling out _his_ name. If that didn’t boost a guy’s ego - fuck, what will? His eyes fell between your legs, the light catching the sheen of your wet pussy, making his mouth water. He licks his lips, catching himself drooling at the thought of licking your slick. He feels as though he’s on fire and he might just be.

Amidst your fantasy, he’s holding you by the hair as he continues to thrust into your mouth, letting out louder moans - from the both of you. Licking up and down the slit you’re able to pull a delicious sound from his throat. One that emits an animalistic urge to continue doing good so that he can eventually plow right into you. Digging your nails in the firm yet soft flesh of his ass, trying to root you to the spot as you try to match his pace. Mattsun is going hard and fast and you can’t help but think about how this would feel between your legs and not just your mouth. The thought has you sopping wet. More fluids coating your fingers and thighs as you continued the ministrations. Deciding to pull your teeth across his cock and lightly gnaw at the base of his head was a great call because in that moment he tilted his head back, arching as he pulled harder on your locks, **_“Yes, there. Fuck yes!”_** His voice would only serve for you to suck harder and faster, continuing to circle him and apply light scrapes. Your legs twitch more violently **_“Oh yes! Like that! Issei, fuck me!”_** Your body began to spasm as you sought that blinding white light that came from when you chased an orgasm to its highest peak.

Body trembling from even the softest of grazes as you removed your fingers from your folds and the dildo from your mouth, a trail of fluids attached at both. Tossing the object to the side you brought your fingers to your lips only to be startled by the man in your doorway. He was straining to hold himself back, let alone up. You could clearly see his member straining against the fabric of his jeans. His eyes were blown black as he bit his lip, staring at you. Eyes darting back and forth between the mess between your legs and the slick dripping from your fingers that were so damn close to your mouth. _“I-Issei, I...”_

**_“Let’s see what that pretty little mouth of yours can really do.”_ **


End file.
